you look so good between us, baby
by splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Gray is bossy and Sting wants to be in the middle. Natsu and Rogue are more than okay with it. / **Part of 'i'm with them' series, see profile for links**


"You're gonna fuck him, and I'm gonna fuck you."

Gray's voice was rough and Sting moaned, tipping his head back onto Gray's shoulder as Gray played with the button on the front of Sting's jeans. Natsu lay on the bed, naked and pushed up on his elbows, with Rogue between his legs, kissing him lazily.

"Y-yes," Sting stuttered, reaching out for Natsu, but Gray pulled him back, taking a step away from the bed.

"Mm, not yet," he murmured in Sting's ear as he ground against Sting's ass. "Rogue's gonna get him ready for you first."

Rogue ground down against Natsu, moving the kiss to his jaw and neck. Natsu moaned, bringing a hand up to Rogue's hair and trying to sit up. Rogue shook his head, pushing Natsu's hips back down and grabbing a pillow to slide under Natsu's ass.

Rogue kissed his way down Natsu's chest and ran his tongue up the underside of Natsu's cock. There was a stuttered exhale as Rogue pushed his legs apart and shifted his hips, then took Natsu's cock into his mouth. Natsu pushed his head back into the pillow and gasped.

"You like watching them?" Gray murmured, rubbing his hand over Sting's cock through his jeans and thumbing off the button. Sting shivered, moaning as Gray slid a hand down his pants and slowly started to stroke him. "You like watching him suck Natsu off?"

"Y-yes," Sting groaned, pushing his hips forward in an attempt to get Gray to move his hand faster. "Fuck, yes, p-please..."

"Please _what?"_ Gray asked lowly, biting down the side of Sting's neck while he stroked Sting's cock. He wrapped an arm around Sting's chest to hold him tight. "You can't touch yet. I want you to watch."

Sting thrust into Gray's hand as he watched Rogue bob up and down on Natsu's cock, while running a teasing finger down between Natsu's legs. Natsu exhaled sharply when Rogue's finger pressed against his entrance.

"Use your mouth, love," Gray said to Rogue, kissing Sting's shoulder and rutting against his ass. He grunted in Sting's ear and stroked down slowly again on Sting's cock. "Get him ready for us."

Rogue pulled off Natsu's cock and moved to nuzzle his face against Natsu's thigh. He adjusted the pillow and pushed Natsu until his legs were spread and draped over Rogue's shoulders. Then he leaned down and swiped his tongue across Natsu's entrance, fingers digging into Natsu's thighs.

"Fuuuuck, babe." Natsu's hips jerked up as Rogue pressed harder with his tongue, bringing a finger down to join it. "Ahh... shit, y-yeah."

Sting moaned, scrambling to try to push down his pants and turning his head to catch Gray's lips in a hungry kiss. Gray kissed him back for a moment, then grabbed a handful of Sting's hair, forcing him to look back at Rogue and Natsu.

"I _said_ I want you to watch," Gray growled, teeth sinking into the soft spot on Sting's neck. "You gonna be good?"

Sting whined, the sharp pain on his scalp intensifying his body's arousal. He couldn't take his eyes from Rogue's tongue, still flicking over Natsu's ass, and his finger that was sliding in and out of it. One of Natsu's hands was fisted in Rogue's hair, the other bunched in the sheets.

"Another one," Gray ordered Rogue, releasing Sting's cock and pushing his own pants down to his ankles. Sting's pants followed, and Sting gasped as Gray's cock pressed against his ass. "It's your turn next," Gray whispered, grabbing Sting's hips and pulling him tight.

Rogue slid a second finger into Natsu, who groaned and bucked his hips up. "Yeah, there, baby, please," he panted as Rogue's fingers thrust into him. "Please, fuck..."

"He sounds so good when he's begging," Gray murmured. Sting made a soft sound of agreement. "One more." Rogue slid a third finger in as Gray pushed Sting onto the bed until he was on all fours next to Natsu. Sting fell on his forearms, gasping as Gray leaned down and buried his face in Sting's ass.

"Shit," Sting whispered, groaning as Gray's tongue started to work him open. He looked down at Natsu, whose eyes were wide and face was open with pleasure. Sting leaned over and kissed him sloppily, groaning into Natsu's mouth when Gray slid a finger inside of him.

Several minutes later, Sting and Natsu were both shaking and gasping, still kissing each other furiously. Gray tugged on Sting's hair, pulling him away and guiding him off the bed. Then Rogue helped Natsu move to the edge of the bed with his legs spread wide.

"C'mon, love," Rogue murmured, pulling Sting close and kissing him. Sting shivered, stroking his cock a few times before lining himself up and pushing slowly into Natsu. Natsu dropped his head back onto the bed, moaning and reaching for Sting's hips.

"Feels good?" Sting murmured, leaning over Natsu to kiss him. One of Natsu's hands moved up to the back of Sting's neck, holding him in place as Sting rocked his hips. "Ah, f-fuck you feel good." He thrust in again, enjoying the soft noises Natsu was making into his mouth. Sting grabbed both of Natsu's hands and tugged them over his head, pinning them there while they kissed.

Sting started when he felt Gray's hand on his hip, other hand running up his back. He thrust forward again into Natsu, then stilled as Gray's hand drifted to his ass.

"You ready?" Gray asked, pressing up against him. Sting moaned and nodded, lacing his fingers with Natsu's and trying to relax against Gray pressing into him. "Nnhhh, ahh, you're so good." Sting whimpered as Gray pulled back and thrust forward again, groaning. "Feels good, you're so good for me. For us."

Sting moaned at the praise, biting down on Natsu's lip. Gray nudged him to rock forward and he did, pressing into Nastu, then back against Gray. His breath caught in his throat at the sensation – filling and being filled at the same time.

"H-holy shit," he gasped, snapping his hips harder against Natsu. Gray growled and wrapped an arm around Sting's chest, holding him still while Gray fucked into him, hard, and stayed there, grinding against him. "F-fuck, gods, I c-can't..."

"Shhh, babe," Gray murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. "You're doing so well. You're making us feel so good." Sting whimpered, thrusting his hips forward again. Natsu moaned, tugging against Sting's hands around his wrists.

Gray reached out and grabbed Rogue's arm with one hand, gesturing for him to straddle Natsu's chest, facing Sting. Sting let go of Natsu's hands and pulled Rogue in, kissing him gently. Rogue shivered as he settled over Natsu, who leaned up and immediately began to tongue Rogue's entrance.

"F-fuuck," Rogue whispered, reaching up and grabbing Sting's shoulders. "Ahh...yeah..."

"There you go," Gray said softly, moving his hands back down to Sting's hips and pulling Sting tight as he thrust forward. Sting made a loud, desperate sound into Rogue's mouth.

It didn't take long for them to settle into a rhythm, Sting rocking back and forth between Gray's cock and Natsu's ass. Rogue's breathing got quicker and quicker as Natsu tongued him and then began to finger him.

"I'm... fuck, ahh, I c-can't," Sting whimpered, digging his fingers into Rogue's bicep. "I'm g-gonna—"

"No," Gray said, tugging on Sting's hair and pulling him away from Rogue. "You gotta make Natsu come first. Can you be good and do that for me?" Sting shuddered as Gray kissed his neck, then thrust into him particularly hard, making him cry out. He rocked forward into Natsu, who was moaning and panting as he slid his fingers in and out of Rogue's ass.

"Yeah," Sting whispered, reaching down and grasping Natsu's cock. Natsu bucked his hips up, moaning and moving his fingers erratically. "C'mon, love," Sting murmured, stroking Natsu's cock and driving into him again.

"Ngghnnfffuck!" Natsu cried out as he came, splashing over Sting's hand and his stomach. He drove his fingers hard into Rogue who shouted out and came suddenly as well, stroking himself and shuddering, kissing Sting through the sensation.

Sting was so close, so, so close but he couldn't, wasn't allowed to let go until—

"You did so good," Gray murmured, gripping Sting's hips tighter. "Such a good boy."

Sting cried out and fell forward against Rogue's chest, letting Rogue hold him as he came, thrusting hard into Natsu. The feeling seemed to go on and on, wracking his body, and he could feel Gray coming too, wrapping arms tightly around Sting's chest as he cursed and panted.

"Holy f-fuck," Sting gasped after a minute. He slid out of Natsu, stumbling back into Gray's arms. They both moved to the side and flopped onto the bed, ignoring the mess that covered all four of them. Rogue collapsed next to Natsu, reaching out and grabbing Sting's hand over Natsu's chest.

"That was fucking amazing," Natsu murmured, tipping his head to look at Sting. His face was soft and he leaned over, kissing Sting gently. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Mmm," Sting replied, feeling shaky. He exhaled weakly and reached out for Gray's hand, twining their fingers together. "Tired now."

"Why don't we shower and order Chinese?" Rogue suggested, pushing himself up on his elbow and leaning forward to kiss Natsu's shoulder. Natsu hummed happily, brushing his fingers over Sting's chest.

"I wanna cuddle," Natsu protested.

"You're a bit of a mess," Gray said dryly, leaning over Sting's shoulder. "Shower first."

Natsu grumbled, sitting up reluctantly and running a hand over his face. "Fine. Shower, Chinese, then Netflix and cuddles." The other three laughed, each slowly sitting up and stretching as well.

"Sounds like the perfect evening," Gray said softly, pulling Natsu into a gentle kiss. Natsu sighed into it, running his fingers through Gray's hair. "Although, I have a feeling the cuddling won't remain cuddling for long," Gray added, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

Natsu gave him a mischievous look and nipped Gray's lip, then looked over at the other two and grinned. "Well, love, we'll just have to wait and see."


End file.
